House Thorne
House Thorne of Somerset is the Ruling House of the County of Fable & Briar. The current seat of the House is Somerset, The current head of the household is Countess Cecilia Thorne. The House Thorne Crest features a trinity of thornes encircling one another. The main colors of House Thorne are Raven Black and Satin Gold. 'Valor ۞ Diplomacy ۞ Unity' are the chosen words of House Thorne. Known Facts House Thorne is a supportive vassal County of the Royal Duchy of Ignis and Kingdom of Ashland. The House has close ties with House Vanschiver of Reladia, a vassal settlement. The Current head of the House is Cecilia Thorne. She is the first woman to lead the House. She has one younger sister. There is an unknown period of time between House Thorne leaving their homeland, to the Conquest of Fable. Overview Characteristics Members of House Thorne are known for their medium skin tone, brownish hair, and slender build. The men of the house typically are tall and slender, they are not warriors but strategists, expert merchants, and diplomats. The women are slightly shorter in build, but are much like their male counterparts in profession; serving as ambassadors, master traders, and rulers. Values A progressive family to be certain, House Thorne holds commerce and diplomacy as a focus in their leadership style. Thornes are talented negotiators, they thrive in court and are masters of strategy. You'll find debating them to be difficult, and proving them wrong nearly impossible, but they do enjoy a spar. The chosen words 'Valor ۞ Diplomacy ۞ Unity' represent the core values of the House. "With '''Valor' we take the lead, Through Diplomacy we rule, And in Unity we are strong''" House Thorne believes loyalty to be unconditional; with that their vassals are expected to always answer their call. While unconditional loyalty may seem hard to swallow, they return the loyalty as well. House Thorne will always serve the Kingdom of Ashland loyally and send aid to their vassals who serve them as such. History Origins The founding of House Thorne can be dated back well before the Founding of the Kingdom. The House held its' roots as an allied to Vassal to a High Noble House, serving at their pleasure. Holding no land, they were lords of no one, but honorable servants of their rulers. In time, and in service they came into their own as lords of modest land. With the founding of Ashland, the Thornes enjoyed great wealth and a growing influence, but it would not last. After Centuries of peace, civil war overtook the region, placing House Thorne on the side of their lords. But their lords were outmatched, falling and in turn placing House Thorne in a precarious position. With few allies left, House Thorne was forced to surrender and kneel or face banishment from the region. They took the latter, leaving their homeland...to start anew elsewhere. Conquest of Fable During the reign of House Kurita, House Thorne made itself known through allied vassals. Securing allies well before they made their claim on Somerset. House Kurita was unaware of their defectors and it is believed that they called up arms but did not have a standing force to combat the would be usurpers. The Thornes never took up arms, at least never holding a siege, or battle in the County. It is widely believed that they struck through other means, be it poison, assassination. and blackmail. When House Kurita fell, the gates of Somerset lifted, and House Thorne took the seat. There was no rebellion, and the settlements unified under the new rule. The largest controversy that came about was the change in County name. Since its' founding the County was known as Fable. A name that largely was representative of the past, House Thorne wanted to usher in a new era with the new name of Briar. But the change from Fable to Briar caused distress among long rooted citizenry, and the change didn't last. As a concession the County was renamed to Fable & Briar, it eased the majority, and brought a time of peace to the region.